Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An alternate take on the Sacrifice Chloe ending, inspired by the unused Hospital ending. Watch as a sudden, dramatic decision changes things, but without actually meddling with time, what will be the outcome, will Chloe survive, will Max, will the truth come out about Jefferson before it is too late? Everything changes when Max makes a potentially fatal decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 1 of a new LIS story, basically a what if scenario, partially based/inspired by the unused hospital ending that was supposed to be part of the game, but got cut. Basically my own interpretation of an alternative way things could have gone down in the Sacrifice Chloe ending that sees Chloe live, but no tornado. All I can say for this is we'll have to regard the rules/laws of Max's powers as being very, flexible, but please bear with it, thanks.

Of course my usual pairings apply, specifically Grahamfield. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Max Caulfield trembled as she remained hiding behind the final stall in the girls bathroom. Overwhelmed with feelings of Deja-Vu. After that long, incredible week, the week in which she realized she could rewind time, and did so many times, she had finally learned the truth.

Her first major use of her rewind power had been to save the life of her best friend Chloe Price, albeit they had been estranged for five years, from being shot in this very bathroom, by Nathan Prescott. Nathan being a rich kid with serious anger issues, which sadly Chloe provoked in their bathroom meeting.

' _At the time, I didn't think of the consequences...You'd think, being a fan of so many sci-fi films and anime I'd have known.'_ She thought forlornly.

She'd forgot the number one rule of messing with time, the ever present Chaos Theory, the fact every action had a reaction. While time wasn't set in stone, meddling with it to save Chloe's life had triggered a series of events that soon led to a large tornado threatening to engulf Arcadia Bay, a tornado she caused.

Max shook her head. _'By the time I realized it all, it was too late, the tornado was there, it was tearing everything apart. Chloe gave me that photo I took, the one I took here of the butterfly, my last chance, my last chance to prevent everything from going to hell...But at what cost…?'_

 _She remained sitting, hidden behind the stall, waiting for the inevitable, she couldn't use her powers to interfere, it would just bring the tornado back and set everything up to fall apart again._

She was back where it all began, and it was about to take place, the event that changed everything.

She could hear them now and shuddered, Nathan and Chloe were already starting their argument, an argument she knew the outcome of. Max tried to focus on the butterfly photo, now on the floor between her feet.

"I got nothing for you." She heard Nathan snapping and cringed, it was coming, she could feel it.

Then Chloe's voice, just hearing it made her struggle to stay calm. "Bullshit, you got hella cash."

Max shuddered again as their conversation continued and tried to remain in hiding.

Her mind was full of events from that week, Saving Chloe, their reunion, the events of the Tuesday at Two Whales and the junk yard, Kate Marsh's suicide attempt that Max only just managed to talk her out of.

The investigation into the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the Dark Room, everything. Yet the thoughts at the forefront of her mind were about one person in particular.

' _Why am I thinking about Warren at a time like this.'_ Max wondered.

Warren Graham, her best guy friend, who harboured a major crush on her. She knew about his feelings for her, during that week, which was effectively erased now, she discovered she felt the same, had even kissed him.

Now Warren wouldn't even remember it, even though she did. But that wasn't important right now, she tried to convince herself. She had to focus on the event currently happening.

She listened and tensed when she realized how much she had missed.

"Shut up, just fucking shut up!" Nathan was yelling, he had pulled the gun.

Sure enough, Chloe's voice trembled as she replied. "What the fuck, where did you get that?"

Max was standing now, her mind racing again.

' _I can't, I can't use my powers, that's what caused the whole mess in the first place.'_ She reminded herself, but her thoughts continued. _'But I can't, I just can't sit and, and do nothing...I need to, God am I crazy, what if this...No, no rewind, no time powers, just...just me...'_

She made up her mind, just as she heard Nathan yelling.

"Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they!?"

Max's mind was made up, she couldn't just stand by, but she wasn't about to use her rewind, she did the only thing she felt she could do. She stepped out from her hiding place, moving as quickly as she could, she yelled out.

"NO, STOP!"

There was a cry of shock from Chloe and Nathan. Nathan spun around, startled, Max froze when she heard the blast of the gun, which then fell from Nathan's hand. But then she looked and saw Chloe was fine, relief crept into her, until she noticed the odd expressions of horror on both their faces.

It was then Max realized she felt odd.

' _Huh, what's going on, I feel so...numb...'_ She realized.

She wondered what had happened, why it felt like her body had gone into shock. But as she looked down, she finally realized it. Her eyes widened as she saw the spread of red staining her T-shirt, spreading out from a single point, just below her rib cage.

It dawned on her with terrible clarity. _'I...I've been shot, the shot...hit me...'_

It was then she felt the pain and suddenly, that was all she could feel as her legs then gave out.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see what happens, I wouldn't say he is, if you look at his actions during and after the shooting, you'll see he didn't actually mean to pull the trigger.  
CassieHU: Okay, this is seriously getting worrying, you need to stop that, please.  
Time Dragon: Well, we can only wait and see, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The terror still gripped her as Chloe watched the scene unfold before her. She was still pressed against the wall, she had not expected things to turn out like this. She had come here expecting to make an easy score, get the money she needed, by blackmailing Nathan Prescott.

' _The psycho brought a gun, and, and...'_ Her mind raced.

She hadn't expected anyone else to be here, yet when she heard the girl cry out, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified. But then Nathan spun around and the gun fired.

Nathan was stumbling, grabbing onto a nearby sink, the gun had fallen from his limp hand. The girl didn't even seem to realize, at first, that she had been shot. When she finally realized however, she promptly collapsed, falling back. As she did so, Chloe's eyes widened.

She recognized the girl, despite the obvious changes. _'No, no it can't be, not her, not...'_

It had been five years, five years and not a word, but now, here was her best friend from back then, the shy awkward girl that shared her love of pirates. Her fear and terror overcame her shock.

Shoving Nathan aside she darted towards the falling girl. "MAX!"

Max hit the floor, the blood already seeping from the wound. Chloe fell to her knees, her breathing already erratic.

Max's eyes were unfocused which only made things worse for Chloe's nerves.

"Ch-Chloe..." Max choked out.

"Max..." Chloe began but then panicked. "No, Max, no!"

Max's eyes fluttered closed and Chloe, not sure what made her do it, but her hands instantly went to Max's wound, pressing down on it.

Chloe glared as she looked up at Nathan. "Bastard, you, you…!"

Nathan was shaking. "I, I didn't, I didn't mean..."

It was then suddenly the door burst open and Chloe had never been happier to see her step-father in the whole time she knew him.

"What's going on!? Chloe?!"

Chloe reacted at once. "David, he's, he's got a gun, Nathan, he, he shot Max!"

Nathan did not even resist as David reacted, quickly subduing and cuffing Nathan.

"I, I didn't mean, the gun just, went off, I didn't..." He stammered.

Chloe knew that was possible, some guns had a hair trigger and the way Nathan seemed to be shaking uncontrollably, but right now, she didn't care. Her attention was focused entirely on Max, the laboured breathing of the girl the only indication she was still alive.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" David burst out as he knelt next to her.

Chloe shook her head. "Hardly the time for that, Max is..."

David looked down, finally noticing and recognizing the girl Chloe was talking about. Chloe's hands were still clamped over the wound, the blood already on her hands.

David grit his teeth, this wasn't good.

' _Of all people, Max Caulfield, just what is going on here...'_ He wondered. _'No time, I have to act, quickly.'_

He wasted no time, calling for emergency services, he also had to report this. He looked over to Chloe who was about to move.

"Chloe no, stay here, keep your hands firmly pressed on Max's wound, alright." He told her. "Keep pressure on the wound, it'll lessen the bleeding, it might be her only chance."

Chloe bit her lip but nodded while David quickly left. Chloe continued to apply pressure to Max's injury, not caring for the blood getting on her hands.

She shook her head. _'God no, not Max, not this, please, nobody deserves this but, but Max least of all...she can't die, please...'_

She let out a shaky breath, looked over at Nathan. The boy was now docile, clearly having accepted his fate. She no longer cared, he was now no longer a threat, David had arrested him and made sure he couldn't reach the gun. She turned her attention back to Max, focusing entirely on her.

' _C'mon Max, c'mon, don't do this, stay with me, c'mon...open your eyes...'_ She thought frantically, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

She never once thought she'd meet Max again, yet here they were. However they had clearly been reunited in the worst way possible. She couldn't believe that they had be reunited, only to be torn apart in such a drastic and horrible way.

Chloe wasn't sure how long she was there, holding Max's wound, trying desperately to do what little she could to keep Max alive. She jumped when the doors opened but it was only David, along with police and paramedics.

Chloe was reluctant to let go of Max, but knew she had to let the professionals do their job. Her mind was still racing as she simply followed the paramedics out as they moved Max, now on a gurney, heading for the ambulance.

Meanwhile the police took Nathan and began to leave. Chloe was only dimly aware that the incident had drawn a crowd. She could hear the gasps of horror as they saw Max being taken out, Nathan being escorted by the police. Watching this all unfold, many of the other students reacted, mostly in shock, even the teachers were watching things in disbelief.

Mark Jefferson watched, wide-eyed.

' _God, of all things, this isn't, this...'_ He thought in stunned disbelief. _'How could this happen, to Max of all people, such a...such a terrible waste...'_

The students mostly in shock by this were Victoria, both at Max's condition and Nathan's arrested, Kate and Dana, Kate nearly collapsed and had to be held up by Dana, both in dismay.

"No...Max..." Warren choked out. _'This can't be, not her, no...'_

He couldn't believe it, Max was, Max had been shot and right now, it was clear, her life was in the balance, no way to know if she would live or die.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, here's the next one.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's all a terrible shock.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see, it was a pretty sad and terrible time for them yes.  
Time Dragon: Yeah, guess it does :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chloe sat in numb disbelief, in the hospital, sitting outside the surgery room as the doctors worked on Max. She was breathing erratically, fighting back tears as she sat, worrying frantically about Max.

' _This, this is all my fault, it should've been me, not, not Max...'_ She thought desperately. _'This isn't...God, what's even happening in there; they've not...'_

She shook her head and tried again to calm down, taking a deep breath, but all she did was nearly burst out crying. However her restraint only lasted for a few minutes.

"Max..." She whispered; before her restraint broke.

She burst into tears, trembling uncontrollably. It was only when she raised her hands to bury her face in them that she realized she still had Max's blood all over them. Inhaling shakily and trying to stay focused, she quickly stood up and darted into the nearby bathroom.

She got to work, scrubbing her hands, trying hard to ignore her surroundings, which reminded her too much of what just happened, of Max actually being shot.

She shook her head, tears spilling forth. _'No, please, please don't let Max-She has to live.'_

She couldn't believe it, after five years, she finally saw Max, her best friend from way back then, after all this time, only for that moment to be such a cruel and dramatic moment that now left Max fighting for her life, while she remained, frantic and unable to do anything.

Her hands finally clean again, she staggered back out into the hall, nearly blinded by tears. She flopped back down onto the seat and buried her face in her hands, breaking down completely as she wept.

' _She can't...Max has to live, she doesn't deserve this.'_ Chloe told herself. _'It should have been me, it should have...I'm the one who agitated the situation, it should have been me who got shot.'_

She wasn't even aware of her surroundings, until suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She started. "What…?"

"Chloe." It was David. "Chloe, I."

He never finished, Chloe was so torn up, she never realized just how desperate she was as she ended up hugging David of all people. David froze before, awkwardly, returning the hug, doing his best to soothe his step-daughter.

"Chloe." He said softly, as she began to calm down. "We need to talk."

Chloe just nodded, sniffing and wiping her face. "I still can't believe it."

David nodded slowly. "What is going on, what were you even doing there, what was Nathan doing there?"

Chloe inhaled shakily, her mind raced, she had to admit the truth, but how would David react. She knew after all this was all her fault. Now she had to admit it, that was the hardest and most terrifying part.

Still, the truth had to be told, it was the only way, especially when she remembered Nathan and his gun. He had to be stopped.

"It's all my fault, I...I arranged to meet with Nathan, to...to have him pay me money." She explained. "I caught him, peddling bad drugs to other students, he tried to drug me too. I arranged things, in the hopes of getting money from him, so I'd stay quiet. But he brought a gun, things got crazy and then, and then...Max was there. She cried out, Nathan spun around and, and the gun just fired..."

She broke down again and David shook his head.

"God, this is..."

Chloe then choked out. "This shouldn't have happened, not to Max, I can't...I can't believe she was even there."

David did his best to calm her; but Chloe was still too worked up to even think about that.

"This is; urgh; this is just so fucked." She burst out. "It should have been me."

David started at once. "Chloe, don't ever say that!"

"But."

"Just, stop." David said. "That's not true, nobody should've been shot. Nobody."

Chloe just shook her head and slumped in her seat again. She waited frantically for any news of Max. The doctors were still working to try and save her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station, Nathan sat in the interrogation room; he was glaring as he waiting for things to begin. He knew what he to do but one thing was standing in his way. His own family; his father had somehow already heard about him being arrested, and had already sent the family lawyer down to intervene.

' _I have had enough of this, dad keeps thinking he can control everything, but this isn't...I am not going to let this go.'_ He thought angrily. _'This shooting is only the beginning, there's, there's so much more, I can't. I can't hold back, the truth must come out; but, how do I tell them, everything when, when...'_

He shook his head, finally deciding enough was enough; just as the door opened and his lawyer stepped in.

"Well, Mr. Prescott, we..."

"Are done." Nathan said. "You can leave, I don't need you."

The Lawyer stopped. "Mr. Prescott, your father..."

Nathan shook his head. "Is wrong if he thinks that this will be brushed away. It's not, I'm done hiding and there is to be no interference. You leave and tell my father I'm not accepting anything he offers, now leave."

The lawyer seemed taken aback but finally did so, leaving the officer standing at the door somewhat surprised.

Sitting down Nathan spoke. "Well, no doubt you have questions."

The officer recovered quickly and went to take his seat.

Sitting down the officer spoke.

"Well, Mr. Prescott, as you of course know, you are charged with..."

Nathan decided to cut to the heart of the matter. "I know what my charges are, nor do I deny it, I shot Max Caulfield. But I didn't, mean for things to happen that way, I was only, trying to scare that girl, the one who tried to blackmail me. I didn't mean for the gun to go off, I didn't actually want to shoot anyone. But, it happened."

"Be that as it may, you still shot Maxine Caulfield and we've yet to receive word from the hospital." The officer replied.

Nathan shuddered at that, there was still no word if Max Caulfield was alive or dead yet.

He knew however there was something else. "That's not all, there's something I need to get off my chest, something I've known from the beginning."

The officer raised an eyebrow, confused.

Nathan sighed and then said it. "I know...what happened to Rachel Amber."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it is good.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, he is. Yeah, she's in a bad way :(  
VincentNguyen1: Well, that part won't come yet, but yes, Nathan is ready to take responsibility for his actions.  
blondgurl1301: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewirtter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Nathan let out a slow careful breath as he stepped out of the police car. Following his admittance of at least part of the truth, he was prepared to lead police to the body of Rachel Amber. He could not deny that he hadn't told them everything. He was still afraid, but he had no illusions that he would have to do so, he was dreading that moment, for what would happen to him.

But this, this was a good start, it would at least bring some peace of mind, bring a close to the Rachel Amber case. His hands secured by cuffs in front of him, escorted by two officers, while others followed, he led the way through the junkyard. He reached his destination, a certain part of the junkyard and nodded.

"Here, she's buried here." He said at last.

The officers looked at him carefully. "You are sure?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, I'm positive, I know, I told you already. She's here, right there."

He pointed, indicating the area. While looking dubious, the officers got to work, digging and soon, to their surprise, they found it.

"Here, a body..." One officer called out.

They pulled out the body; still carefully wrapped up, but unmistakably a body.

"That's her, that's Rachel." Nathan said at last.

The officers seemed shocked by this, but now knew Nathan was certainly telling the truth.

* * *

Still waiting for news in the hospital, Chloe was surprised when David left to answer a call. She had heard him muttering as he did so, which was how she found out the part that confused her.

' _What's that cop Berry doing calling him?'_ She wondered. _'Could it, could it have something to do with Nathan?'_

Still, she put the matter from her mind; she had to focus on Max after all. When David came back however, she saw his expression and tensed, having a nasty feeling that it was more bad news.

' _Urgh, I don't know how much more I can take?'_ She thought in dismay.

She soon got an answer however as David stood before her.

"Chloe, I...I just heard..." He began.

Chloe tensed. "David?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but they just...Nathan led them to the junkyard and, buried there they found...They found Rachel, her body, they made a DNA match to confirm it."

It was like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"No..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "No, Rachel, not her, no…!"

The tears came again and she collapsed into the seat, breaking down completely.

David did what he could to comfort her, but Chloe was inconsolable. "First my dad, now, now Rachel, and, and Max might die...God, is the town cursed or is it me?"

David shook his head, holding Chloe close. "Chloe..."

She couldn't reply, she could only cry uncontrollably, fervently praying for Max to live, she didn't want to lose anyone else.

* * *

Back at Blackwell, emotions were still high, all people could talk about was the bathroom shooting and the people involved, especially now that word had reached the school that Nathan Prescott had led the police to Rachel Amber's body.

' _God, who would've thought, Rachel Amber, dead, and, and there's still no word on Max?'_ Warren thought to himself in disbelief.

As he walked down the hall in Blackwell, he couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations.

"Can't believe it even happened, Max was, she didn't deserve this."A girl was saying.

Warren frowned upon hearing that, just as a boy spoke up. "Max Caulfield, such a quiet girl, she had so much going for her thought.

There were many other talks like it; all of them made Warren's blood boil as he heard it.

' _Honestly, what is wrong with them, do they really think...'_

"Warren."

He started and turned at the soft voice saying his name. "Oh, Kate…?"

She nodded. "Are you alright, you look a little, frustrated."

"I'm just, worried about Max and, and everybody keeps talking about her in the past tense, Max was this, Max was that..." He explained. "Honestly, she's still alive."

Kate sighed softly and then, surprising him, agreed. "I know, it's terrible, they shouldn't give up on her like that."

"Kate; I..." He began, uncertain what to say.

Kate however seemed to already have an idea. "Listen, we're just going to go crazy here; let's go to the hospital, see if there's been any word."

Warren nodded in agreement and they soon left Blackwell, catching the bus and heading straight for the hospital.

When they arrived they immediately spotted the girl who had been in the bathroom, with Max when the incident happened. The one, if what they heard was true, had gone there to meet Nathan and may very well have been shot herself, if Max hadn't intervened. She looked up as they approached.

"Oh, hey, you guys must be Max's friends from Blackwell?" She greeted them, yet also questioning.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kate Marsh."

Warren introduced himself. "Warren Graham, you are…?"

"Chloe Price. Max and I were friends, before she left for Seattle, we lost contact after that. I had no idea she was back." The girl explained. "But, for this to happen..."

"Anything we can do?" Warren asked worriedly.

Chloe shrugged. "Except maybe pray for her safety, I don't know."

To Warren's shock, Kate actually glared. "A lot of good that'll do, I would normally, but...Max of all people, and, that other poor girl, they just found...No God would allow this, to think I ever believed."

Chloe bit her lip hearing that; she didn't know Kate Marsh personally; but knew enough about her to know her personality.

' _She's really hurting, even her faith has been hurt.'_ Chloe noted before speaking. "Kate; we shouldn't...Don't give up on that; it might be all we have keeping us going. Things have to happen for a reason."  
Kate seemed taken aback by this but nodded, bowing her head.

It was then the door to the surgery opened and they all turned at once. A doctor emerged, his expression unreadable.

"Doctor, what's happened, is Max…?" Chloe began desperately.

The doctor spoke calmly. "We've done all we can, we were able to remove the bullet, repaired as much of the damage as possible. The wound was deep and she's lost a lot of blood."

Warren's voice caught in his throat. "But, she's alive isn't she?"

"Yes, but...Maxine Caulfield is currently in a coma now." The doctor explained. "And we don't know when or even if, she is going to wake up."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's a hard time, for everyone.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, why would I judge, it looks like a good movie, I've not seen it, but yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Joyce sighed sadly as she sat outside the ward in which Max lay. It was a terrible time for all of them; she was doing her best to remain strong, as was David who was currently trying to help the police who were still interrogating Nathan Prescott and find out more about the death of Rachel Amber.

' _That poor girl; Chloe was so, devastated...Such a terrible thing, to happen to such a nice person.'_ She thought sadly. _'Rachel is dead and Max, we still don't know what's going to happen to her, doctors have done everything they can but.'_

She turned and looked into the room. Max lay on the bed, still completely unconscious, still in a coma. Clad in a green hospital nightgown, the bandages that covered her wound were hidden from view. She lay on the bed, an oxygen mask secured in place and the sound of her breathing was one of the only two signs she was still alive.

The other being the beeping of the heart monitor.

Chloe had left some time ago, Joyce had told her to go home and at least try to get some sleep; she had reluctantly agreed. Warren on the other hand couldn't be so easily convinced, he was still seated by Max's side; watching over her, worry etched into every feature of his face.

It was then she heard footsteps approaching and looked up. She stood and did her best to give the new arrivals as much reassurance as possible; for Max's parents had finally arrived.

"Ryan, Vanessa..." She began softly.

Vanessa was already in tears and practically threw herself into Joyce's arms. Ryan was trying, but having great difficulty controlling himself.

"Joyce..." Vanessa choked out.

Joyce did her best to comfort the stricken woman; she could only imagine the terror and other turbulent emotions the two would be feeling, their daughter's life hanging in the balance.

Finally Ryan managed to speak. "What, what happened, all we heard was Max had been shot?"

Joyce sighed sadly. "I don't know the details, but what I do know is that Max tried to intervene on an...incident that was getting out of hand. She was shot trying to save Chloe."

The two gasped in shock, Vanessa even stepped back, out of Joyce's grasp.

Finally Vanessa managed to choke out more words. "Chloe, God, is she…?"

"Chloe's fine, Max managed to intervene in time to save her, but, she." Joyce said sadly.

They both nodded and Ryan let out a slow, careful breath. "How is Max, now?"

Joyce shook her head. "They managed to save her life, the bleeding stopped, they got the bullet out, but, but she's in a coma and they don't know if she's going to wake up."

Vanessa burst into tears again and Ryan hugged her. "Who, who is that boy with Max?"

"Warren Graham; he's a friend of Max's from school." Joyce explained before going into detail.

It was then doctor arrived and, seeing Ryan and Vanessa, he immediately began talking to them, giving them a full update on Max's condition.

* * *

Inside the ward, Warren sat, watching carefully for any signs of life in Max that wasn't breathing from the oxygen mask or beeping from the heart monitor.

' _I still can't believe this is really happening, it's like a bad nightmare.'_ He thought forlornly. _'Max, she, she doesn't deserve this, nobody does but Max...How could this have happened. If it wasn't for the fact that it was an accident, I'd probably lose it and go after Nathan.'_

The strength of anger he felt shocked him and he quickly tried to push it down.

He shook his head. _'God, I, I shouldn't...Oh Max...'_

He sighed; he couldn't deny it any more. He tried to get around it through jokes, or hints. But in the end, he couldn't help it. That wasn't going to be enough, he usual nervousness ended up causing him to make the jokes, but now, now he had to tell the truth.

"Max, I...I wish I had the courage to tell you this, face to face." He said at last. "Maybe, when you wake up, I will. But...Max, I love you. I know I joke and all that, but it's true, I love you, more than anything."

He sighed sadly; just saying the words, simple though they sounded, were harder than he thought. But then, suddenly he saw something which started him.

He could have sworn, for a moment there, after he admitted the truth, that Max's hand twitched. Before he could wonder if it was real, if she actually might have heard him, he heard people approaching and turned. Two people entered the rooms, he could guess who they were and now he wondered if _they_ had heard him. It was Max's parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max continued to lie; while in a coma, she still felt some form of awareness. As if her mind was simply elsewhere and acting. While she couldn't react, while her body wouldn't move, she could hear and the things she heard.

' _Rachel, they found her, Nathan admitted the truth.'_ She mused. _'Oh Chloe, Warren, Kate...everyone, what they're going through. But I; I can't just. Warren he, he loves me, I knew he did but, to hear him admit it.'_

She drew strength from that, from the sounds of her parents voices; she focused on them, let them anchor her. She would find the strength she needed, she would keep fighting, for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marcus Redfield: Yep, he has, yeah, true, glad you enjoy it; also chapters are not short, they are as long as they need to be, to get the point across.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Chloe bit her lip, trying hard to keep herself under control. Clad in a plain black dress, which made her hair stick out even more than usual, she followed Joyce and David as they exited the car. They entered the graveyard, it was time for Rachel's funeral.

' _I cannot, believe this. We...Rachel's gone, gone, and with this it'll be final.'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh Rachel, why did you have to, to die...So much…?'_

She shook her head; she couldn't break down, not yet, not now. She needed to be strong for when she saw Rachel. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost jumped when her mother took her hand.

"It's okay Chloe." She said softly. "It's okay to cry you know."  
Chloe nodded slowly. "I know, I know, I just..."

Joyce nodded, understanding and together they made their way to where Rachel was to be buried. A proper burial this time. That was the least anyone could do for her now Chloe felt. She could see a large group of people, all gathering and it warmed her heart at least to note how these people, so different in so many ways, all came together, to mourn the loss of the one person who fit in with all of them.

She joined them, spotting Rachel's parents and let out a shaky breath, trying to focus.

She was amazed by their strength, but knew it wouldn't last, it was soon time. As the funeral began, Chloe did her best to remain calm, but throughout it all, all she could see was flashes, flashes of the far too brief time she spent with Rachel.

Her mind also went to Max, still fighting for her life in the hospital. She prayed Max would wake up, she didn't think she could go through this a second time. Max was still in danger after all; she could still die if she never woke from the coma.

Chloe shook her head. _'Don't think about that just now dammit.'_

She had to focus on the present, the funeral was continuing, many people were breaking down, even Rachel's parents strength finally broke. With a heavy heart, Chloe bowed her head, she knew it wasn't long, the burial would begin soon.

It was then Chloe saw someone familiar standing just out of sight of the other mourners, she might have guessed he'd be here.

' _Now isn't the time, we're...'_ She thought to herself.

Finally, the burial began. Chloe could feel her restraint breaking, she did not resist. However, with so much going on, her mind so full, her tears were more subdued, some fell, but she did not break down completely. It wasn't until the funeral itself was over and people began to leave that she finally spoke, wiping away the tears.  
"Chloe…?"

She shook her head. "I, I'd like to say for a bit, mom."

Joyce nodded. "Alright, take as long as you need."

Finally she was alone and her thoughts continued to race, she could remember the last time she was here, five years ago; that had been a terrible time too. But truthfully, she had to admit it, she just hadn't grieved properly.

Thinking about that; she couldn't deny that was certainly part of her problem.

"You just going to stand there, saying nothing?" She asked at last, already aware of him right behind her.

Frank stepped up next to her, Pompidou by his side as usual. "What's there to say?"

"Plenty."

Frank sighed sadly. "How did it happen, do you know?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not any details, just know Nathan Prescott was involved, he's come clean and is telling the police everything."

"That asshole, I should've guessed, Pompidou was always growling and barking whenever he was around." Frank muttered darkly.

Chloe turned to him. "Frank, I'm sorry and all, but, Rachel's death, it was apparently, part of something much bigger, something which Nathan hasn't mentioned yet."  
Frank sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You cared about Rachel, you deserve to know." Chloe replied softly. "I just, wish there was some way, we could..."

Frank just shrugged. "I know what you mean, things will come out, they usually do. Anyway, listen; I know we've had, problems and such. Consider them resolved, we don't this drama now. For Rachel."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Thanks Frank, guess, guess I'll see ya."

Frank nodded back and Chloe left; her mind still racing as slowly, things threatened to overwhelm her.

* * *

When Joyce returned home she paused, something seemed off. David wasn't home yet, but the door was unlocked; she spotted Chloe's shoes by the door, but couldn't see her anywhere. Knowing she was likely in her room, Joyce headed upstairs.

"Chloe?" She called out hesitantly.

She could hear a noise but nothing coherent. Worried she approached Chloe's room, knocked softly on the door and opened it. Within she found Chloe, seated on her bed, her back pressed against the back wall. Joyce bit her lip as Chloe looked up, her face was streaked with tears and her shoulders shook.

"M-Mom?"

Joyce immediately hurried to her side, sitting on the edge of bed.

"Chloe are you…?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just, I can't take it Mom, it's just, all of it."

Joyce hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh Chloe."

"First, first dad, I never got through that properly..." She choked out. "You were right; and now, now Rachel is dead and buried, and Max, Max might..."

Joyce gently soothed her. "Shhh, it's alright. Listen Chloe, just, just let it out."

Chloe broke down again, tears streaming non-stop and she clung to her mother. It felt strange, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized the horrible truth.

Now all her feelings regarding the deaths of her father and Rachel as well as Max's current predicament were busting forth. Overwhelmed she was consumed by grief, grief which, in her mourning, refused to stop.

Joyce remained with her daughter for a long time, until finally the tears passed. Chloe felt exhausted afterwards, but for the first time, in a long time, she actually felt better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: No worries; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marcus Redfield: I've noticed; glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see.  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that bit, yeah, I know :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Nathan sighed as he sat, waiting, waiting for the police to return, he had told them as much as he dared. But now things were getting harder; he, he wasn't sure how much more he could safely reveal. He had already been officially arrested after all, for Rachel's murder and rightly so. But the other stuff, he had not fully spoken about that. Just then he heard the door open and looked, surprised to see Victoria.

"You only have fifteen minutes." An officer was telling her. "You're lucky we're able to even offer that."

Victoria just nodded to the officer and entered, sitting opposite her.

Nathan was startled by her sudden arrival. "Victoria, what…?"

"Nathan, I've heard, I've been hearing so many things, I just wanted the truth."

Nathan bit his lip, unsure what to say, could he tell the truth, even if he knew it would hurt her greatly.

"Victoria I..."

She shook her head. "Please, tell me."

He bowed his head and admitted. "It's true, I, I'm the one who killed Rachel. But, but there's more..."

"I knew it, c'mon, tell me, please." She insisted.

Nathan groaned; but nodded; she was insistent and he couldn't deny her. He had to pay his debt to society of course, but the true instigator of these events was still walking free, unpunished, he had to rectify that, no matter how afraid he was. But could he tell the police, he was lost.

Finally, he made up his mind and finally made eye-contact with her.

"Victoria; there's, there's something going on. There's a, a hidden area in Arcadia Bay, turned into an underground bunker and a dark room." He explained.  
"There, I helped the man behind all this, he was taking photos of girls, many of them drugged, all in pursuit of his goals."

Victoria gasped, horrified. "God, that's, Nathan, why would you…?"

He shook his head. "I just, he made me feel like he cared, that somebody actually cared about me. He made me think that since the girls didn't remember anything, there was nothing wrong. I was, I was stupid, it led to Rachel's death, and, and Kate..."

"Kate was one of them, then, that night?!" Victoria gasped in horror, suddenly realized the horrible gravity of her own actions.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, it, I can't just, tell the police, what if he…?"

"Who, Nathan, who is this man?"

Nathan trembled but then spoke. "Mark, Mark Jefferson."

Victoria froze, Nathan nodded sadly. "It's true, but, if he, if he..."

"Nathan, you, you have to tell them the truth, he, he has to pay for what he has done." Victoria said at last.

Nathan was startled by this but then bit his lip; seeing her expression, it gave him the boost of confidence he needed.

* * *

Victoria sat in class, glaring as Nathan's words echoed in her mind.

"Victoria, did you hear me?" Taylor asked, confused.

She started and turned to her friend. "Sorry, I was, lost in thought."

Taylor shook her head. "Clearly, I asked how your visit to Nathan went."

"Oh, it was, he told me...everything." She replied.

Taylor tilted her head, confused by Victoria's cryptic comment. Before she could ask anymore, Jefferson entered the classroom. He prepared to begin the lesson, everybody watching him, Victoria glared, now aware of the truth.

' _Just look at him, so smug, thinking he can get away with everything.'_ Victoria thought angrily. _'I know what you've done now, bastard, to think I once, urgh Kate, I should've guessed, why did I…?'_

She shook her head and tried to focus on the lesson. But the guilt and shock still gnawed within her. However, right now, the one thing she wanted was for justice to be done. She only prayed that Nathan truly had informed the police of the whole truth. As if her prayers were answered, at that moment there was a knock on the door and two police officers entered.

"Mark Jefferson?" One of them queried by way of greeting.

By now everybody was watching and clearly surprised. He turned to them.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The other officer spoke. "We'd like to talk, in private please."

Still surprised Jefferson agreed and left the classroom, Victoria smirked, knowing what was about to happen, justice was very swift these days.

* * *

David sighed, he had no idea what he was doing, he'd admit that. But these past few days had been hard. Justice was finally done, Jefferson had been exposed as the real culprit behind what was going on, Nathan had admitted his role in things, the Dark Room and it's contents had been found.

However that didn't change the fact that it was too late to save Rachel Amber, that Max Caulfield still hovered between life and death. It was all taking its toll; on everyone involved. Some, like Chloe, were certainly taking it harder than others.

Following her breakdown after the funeral, it was clear that she was trying hard to overcome her rage and troubles, but they were still weighing her down and everything going on was just intensifying those feelings.

' _I'm no good at this sort of thing, but, I gotta at least try, for Chloe's sake.'_ He thought to himself.

That was how he found himself, having seen Chloe seated at the dining table, merely picking at her food, sitting opposite her. Chloe looked up at that moment.

"Huh, what?" She mumbled, clearly startled, yet not quite with it.

David sighed. "Chloe; I get we've had our, problems. But I'd rather put that behind us, after all this. There's more important things to be focusing on."

Chloe nodded slowly. "I...I know what you mean..."

"Listen, if you ever need any help, I can..." He began, trying to think of the right way to say things.

Chloe however surprised him by blurting out. "I'm sorry...Really David, I'm sorry, I just, well."

Still a little taken aback he nodded. "I get it, thank you."

She managed a small smile, hopefully things could get better after all.

* * *

At the hospital, Ryan and Vanessa waited anxiously outside their daughter's ward. They had been by Max's side practically ever since arriving. Not only them, Chloe came by to visit every day, as did other students from Blackwell. Most prominent amongst those students were Kate Marsh and Warren Graham, whom the married couple got to know quite well.

It was soon clear to them just how deep Warren's feelings for Max ran, they were glad to see someone care for their daughter so much. Right now however, they were waiting outside as the doctors had to perform some more tests.

It was only when a doctor emerged from the room that the couple stirred from their silent vigil.

"Doctor, is she…?" Vanessa asked at once.

The doctor replied, professional as ever. "I'm afraid your daughter is still in a coma, Mrs. Caulfield. However, there is definite signs of improvement, scans show an increase in brain activity and her body is reacting more to outside stimulus...We may be looking at a very real chance of recovery. But we cannot say for definite when."  
The two of them let out relieved sighs, just the hope that Max would recover was sufficient for them. It was something to hold on to after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good :)  
Time Dragon: Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Yeah, he does, well, you saw how she felt, she was pissed, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CassieHU: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Warren bit his lip as he entered the hospital, he could hardly believe it had been a week already. It had been a whole week since Max had been shot. So much had happened in such a short space of time, he, and everybody else was still reeling from the whole Dark Room revelation, especially at Mark Jefferson being responsible.

None were more shocked however than Kate Marsh, especially with the knowledge that she had been a victim of that sick, twisted man, the last victim thankfully.

The whole matter had also brought a strange change to Victoria Chase too, she was no longer acting so bitchy towards others and was noticeably quick to get in the face of anyone who questioned if Nathan was more involved in the incident than he claimed, namely questioning if he was in fact responsible and simply blaming Jefferson.

' _Why do those people question the evidence that has been gathered, it clearly shows Jefferson is the mastermind.'_ Warren wondered. _'Doesn't change what Nathan has done, but it certainly puts things in perspective.'_

Nevertheless, Warren couldn't change the fact that he was still angry with Nathan for shooting Max, if it was an accident. He shook his head and focused instead on the present, heading into the hospital.

As he approached Max's ward he paused as he spotted her parents just outside. He suddenly felt awkward; even though they had been here so long. True they had spoken to each other, actually got to know each other; but he still felt awkward.

He had to admit, Max had such great parents, it was clear just how much they loved their daughter, her father was somewhat overprotective, but that was understandable with Max being an only child.

He shook his head. _'I don't doubt my parents care about me, but, god, they're so controlling. No wonder I excel at school, they practically forced me too,_ _no wonder I was so glad to get a special acceptance into Blackwell_ _. I feel sorry_ _for_ _Natalie, she still has to live with them.'_

He sighed, again before continuing to walk, wondering how his little sister coped, being stuck with their parents. As he drew nearer the Caulfields turned and saw him, making her nervous again.

The reason for his nervousness was simple, in all this time they never questioned him about his confession to Max, about his feelings for her. Even though he knew they had heard. He wondered if they were waiting until they had a chance to talk to him, to know him, before questioning him.

Sure enough as he approached they greeted him.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield." He greeted politely.

They both smiled and Vanessa spoke. "Hello Warren, how are you?"

He nodded. "I'm fine; has, has Max…?"

"There's no change yet." Ryan replied. "But the doctors remain optimistic...Warren, we need to talk to you."

He swallowed nervously but nodded; this was it.

He sat down next to Vanessa and Ryan and finally, after a pause, Ryan spoke.

"We, that day we saw you, what you said."

Warren nodded. "I, I meant what I said, I love your daughter, I have for some time. I just, I never found the courage to tell her...Now I, I was afraid it was too late; I don't even know why I did it, she didn't, she couldn't have heard me."

The Caulfields shared a look and Vanessa replied. "You never know, she might have."

"If she has, she'll ask about it, I'm sure." Ryan replied. "Having got to know you, I know you're a good man."

Vanessa smiled. "Yes, if Max feels the same way about you know that you already have our support and approval."

Ryan nodded in agreement and Warren smiled, relief flooding him. "I...Thank you."

They explained that they had just left Max's ward, and were going to get something to eat. Warren opted to go and sit with Max and they agreed. So they headed down to the cafeteria while he entered the ward, sitting in the chair by the bed.

He sighed as he observed Max's sleeping form. Still her only signs of life so far was the beeping of the heart monitor, the heavy breathing through the oxygen mask, a few other drips and such were attached to her, providing sustenance and Warren could only guess what else.

Warren sighed again as he watched Max carefully, to know he had her parents support relieved some of his stress. But he could never know how Max felt, not until she somehow woke up.

Unable to restrain himself he gently leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. He leaned back and then froze as he noted Max's breathing had changed and there, before his eyes, she moaned softly and her eyelids fluttered before finally, opening.

' _No way?'_ He thought in disbelief. "Max?"

Her eyes focused and then, seeing him, she smiled. "Warren...Did you…?"

He nodded and she spoke again, softly. "I; you woke me, huh?"

"I, guess I did, sleeping beauty."

Max laughed softly and for Warren that was the confirmation he needed. Max was finally awake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Overcoming the Trial**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, just a short epilogue, to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
blondgurl1301: Thanks, well, here you go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks; yeah, she is, glad you liked it :)  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Legionary Prime: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all, well, I am doing my utmost to rectify that; glad you liked that bit.  
Time Dragon: Hah, I see how you're thinking, but truthfully, it was just pure chance :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Warren stood back worriedly while the doctors checked Max over, but they soon concluded, to the relief of both of them, that Max was well enough, the various machines were disconnected, the oxygen mask removed and by the time the doctors left, Max was sitting up, smiling as Warren sat down by the bed again.

"Max, I, I'm so glad you've recovered, we, we all feared you'd never wake up." He said at last.

Max smiled lightly. "I, I could hear everything Warren, hearing you all, I couldn't, just give up. I fought and, it worked. I'm awake now, that's what matters."  
She paused and Warren bit his lip, wondering what she was thinking.

Finally Max spoke again. "Warren, there's a lot I need to know, but right now, there's one other thing I need to ask."

"What is it?"

"Like I said, I heard everything." Warren instantly felt his face heat up. "Is it true Warren, your feelings for me, are they that deep, I heard you so much."

Warren sighed. "I almost couldn't bear to leave, I wanted to be here, in case you woke up, or, or...I just didn't want you to be alone, I knew that even your parents couldn't be here the whole time."

Max smiled and reached a hand out to him. Warren approached carefully and she took his hand, letting him sit down on the bedside.

"I appreciate the thought Warren, I, I love you too." She admitted at last.

Warren's eyes widened and before he could react, Max kissed him.

Max smiled, relieved, as she finally finished pulling on her clothes, she was now ready, having finally been discharged from the hospital. She was ready to leave at last, her mind raced with everything she had learned happened during her coma.

She was relieved that Jefferson was now in jail, the truth finally revealed, she was also glad that Nathan had come clean. Her recovery had spared him a murder charge, while Rachel's death, confirmed to be accidental, saw him facing manslaughter instead.

' _It's good, Nathan didn't exactly mean any of what happened, but it has to be done.'_ She noted sadly. _'Still, so long as the truth has come out.'_

Following that she began to make her way out of the hospital; she had been reunited with her parents, both of them overjoyed at her recovery.

Warren was overjoyed too, the only reason he wasn't here was that she had noticed his exhaustion, sleep had clearly been elusive to him during her coma and she wanted him to get some rest. He had agreed and her parents arranged to meet with her at the Two Whales later.

' _Apparently there is something else going on.'_ Max noted, wondering why the delay.

She soon got her answer when she exited the hospital and saw Chloe waiting for her, by her truck.

"Yo, Max, you're out." Chloe greeted her with a grin.

Max was taken aback. "Chloe, I...It's great to see you, I..."

Chloe shook her head. "Whoa, Max, don't start with that, c'mon, let's not spoil this great moment; get in, we'll go catch up properly."

Grinning Max agreed and they got in the truck, Chloe drove away and Max relaxed, it looked like finally, everything was right again; she had hope for things to even get better in the immediate future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
